


synthetic connection, electric affection

by stereosymbiosis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Long Distance Relationship, Pesterlog, Tentabulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TA: hey roxy.<br/>TA: what would you do, iif you were here.<br/>TA: liike you here iin your underwear.<br/>TA: and me not weariing a 2hiirt.</p><p>Roxy and Sollux are far away from each other, but that doesn't stop them from getting some things taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	synthetic connection, electric affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/gifts).



\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began bothering twinArmageddons [TA]\--

TG: sollux  
TG: !  
TG: whats up??  
TA: not much. ju2t 2iittiing around doiing nothiing.  
TA: what2 up wiith you.  
TG: ohhhhh nothing  
TG: i miss you :((((   
TG: this whole livin on opposit sides of the planet is kinda bummin me out  
TG: i know its temporary but  
TG: im still mucho lonely :(  
TA: iim feeliing pretty lonely two two be totally hone2t.  
TA: none of the 2hiit2taiin2 iin thii2 program are any good at codiing, ii dont know why they even bother.  
TA: 2o naturally ii dont want two talk two them.  
TA: ii wii2h you could have appliied for a 2pot, iit'2 bull2hiit they dont accept fre2hmen.  
TA: youre at lea2t 2x a2 good a2 all of the2e 2chlub2 combiined.  
TG: awwwww ty!!! well it does suck major balls tht they cant see my awesomeness but i guess theres always next summer  
TG: then we can both be in the program :D  
TA: that 2ound2 great actually.  
TA: iim 2orry ii took the 2pot wiithout you thii2 year, ii feel liike an a22hole for ju2t leaviing all 2ummer.  
TA: iit wa2 2hiitty of me.  
TG: nonono what are u talkin about!!  
TG: its great that u got in! ur not an asshole for doing what u love and pursuing ur dreams n stuff!  
TA: ii ju2t feel liike you de2erve 2omeone better than me who wont leave for three month2.  
TG: :O well i dont feel that way at all!  
TG: i think ur capital G-R-8 great n the fact that ur in this program doesnt make u a bad bf or sumthin  
TG: nd besides when u come back u can teach me all the cool hacker stuff u learned and we can DOMINATE with our hella skillz  
TA: are you 2ure?  
TG: yes im sure :*  
TA: ok 2orry. you know how ii get.  
TG: its ok <333  
TA: <3 <3  
TA: 2o. whatre you doiing over there.  
TG: just drinkin some boozahol and sittin in my undies and thinkin bout u nd how much i miss u  
TG: *wonk*  
TG: *wink*****  
TA: your undiie2 huh. that 2ound2 fun.  
TG: what r u wearin over there?  
TA: jean2, a t 2hiirt, what ii u2ually wear ii gue22.  
TG: well thats no fun  
TG: im all flapping out in the wind and ur all dressed up  
TG: its not fair!  
TA: youre flappiing iin the wiind? why are you out2iide iin your underwear?  
TG: no silly im not outside its a figur of speech  
TA: oh. duh.  
TG: it means im all nakey  
TG: actualy im not sure thats what it rly means but whatevs  
TG: POINT IS i think ur wearing 2 many clothes  
TG: (see what i did there i put that 2 in cuz u like 2s)  
TA: eheheh ii diid 2ee that. ii gue22 ii can take off 2ome of my clothe2 two. ii mean iit2 only faiir.  
TA: there goe2 my 2hiirt.  
TG: oooooooh mr captor ooooh  
TA: whatre you thinking about?  
TG: in general? u  
TG: specifically? ur hot naked self  
TG: i wish i could see u, even just ur hot clothed self :p  
TA: me two. ii cant beliieve thii2 piiece of 2hiit computer doe2nt have a camera.  
TA: hey roxy.  
TA: what would you do, iif you were here.  
TA: liike you here iin your underwear.  
TA: and me not weariing a 2hiirt.  
TG: ooooh well...hmm  
TG: i wuld start by runnin my hands over ur bear chest  
TG: bare**  
TG: omg no not bear chest, ur not hairy hahaha  
TG: (but if u were thatd be ok obvs)  
TA: no ii defiiniitely dont re2emble a burrowbea2t iin any way  
TG: ok hahaha well then id just be feeling ur hairless self up u kno  
TG: run my fingers up your body  
TG: id stroke your horns too  
TG: is that ok/?  
TA: yeah iit ii2, iid liike that.  
TA: ii would touch you through your bra a2 you touch my horn2.  
TG: !!!!!!  
TA: 2hiit ii2 that bad  
TA: iim 2orry ii wont do that.  
TG: nonononon its not bad its great!! its MORE than great  
TG: its mega hot  
TG: the shoutpoles were more surprize nd encouragement more than nething!!  
TA: oh ok. that2 good.  
TA: what next  
TG: id put my mouth on your horns nstead of my hands  
TG: so i could reach behind me and unhook my bra  
TG: id tug ur hands up to my shoulders and slide my bra off n guide ur hands over my chest  
TG: (that means u have my permission to touch me there ;););)))  
TG: ((also i rly just took off my bra ;DDD))  
TG: NEWAY id do that all the while suckin on one of ur horns  
TG: does tht feel good?  
TA: yeah fuck ye2 that feel2 2o good.  
TA: ii would cup your che2t iin my hand2 and rub your niipple2 wiith my thumb2.  
TG: u could even pinch em  
TG: just a lil  
TA: ok. ii would roll them between my fiinger2 and 2queeze a liittle harder.  
TA: maybe ii would lean down and 2uck on one iif you wanted me two.  
TG: i dooo i def do PLEASE do  
TG: id hold the back of ur head up against me so ur suffocatin in my boobs practicaly  
TG: cept in a sexy way  
TG: im touching my nipples right now imagining ur mouth on me  
TA: 2hiit rox all ii want two do ii2 touch you.  
TA: iim touchiing my2elf two, rubbiing my bulge through my jean2.  
TA: ii wii2h iit wa2 you though.  
TG: fuuuuck i do 2  
TG: i would unzip ur jeans nd pull them down your thighs nd grab u b4 u could even shuck ur pants all the way off ur legs  
TG: id slide my hand into ur underwear and  
TG: uh  
TA: uh what.  
TG: i..dont rly know alot abt what u might have goin on in ur funzone there since we havent actualy gotten that far.....  
TG: can u walk me thru it?  
TA: oh of cour2e.  
TA: iid guiide your hand pa2t my bone bulge two my nook, and pre22 two of your fiinger2 iinto me 2lowly.  
TG: ooooooh  
TG: what does it feel like????  
TA: um. cool two the touch and really 2oft, 2ofter than the re2t of my 2kiin.  
TA: kiind of liike velvet almo2t.  
TA: iid 2tiill hold onto your wrii2t and pull your fiinger2 iin and out of me.  
TG: oooooooooooooh  
TA: my bulge would 2lowly un2heath from underneath the bone bulge and wrap around your wrii2t a2 youre pre22iing your fiinger2 iin2iide me.  
TA: that would feel more 2liick becau2e of the genetiic materiial ii gue22.  
TG: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
TA: ii2 that ok?  
TG: is ur bulge like a tentacle type thingie??  
TA: yeah kiinda.  
TG: omg  
TG: thats  
TG: so  
TG: HOT  
TA: really?  
TG: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TG: can i play with ur bulge as i fuck u with my fingers?  
TA: fuck ye2  
TG: id let ur bulge do its thing and wrap itself around my fingers while im still in ur nook  
TG: or i could bring it up to my mouth and taste it  
TA: wow. ii would liike that  
TG: orrr i could take my panties off and let it find its way inside me  
TG: is that ok with u?  
TA: yeah but iit would fully un2heath and fiill you up. iit miight not even fiit all the way iin.  
TG: omg that is more than ok with me  
TG: i would straddle you nd rub against your bone bulge (right??) as ur tentadick fills me up  
TG: id get all up in ur space and kiss the crap outta u as u fuck me  
TA: my bulge would rub agaiin2t you, kiind of curliing back and forth iin2iide you.  
TA: ii would grab your a22 and pull you a2 clo2e two me a2 po22iible and kii22 you back.  
TG: omgg i would be breathless with u inside me and ur hands on my ass and u kissing me  
TG: sollux im touching mself here im so close  
TA: iid piinch your niipple2 and rub agaiin2t you and kii22 you untiil you came  
TG: fuck  
TG: FU  
TG: UCKK  
TG: omg omg  
TG: id climb off of u and curl ur bulge around my fingers and get that bucket redy for ur come  
TG: id press my fingers into ur nook and pull on ur bulge until u spilled into that bucket and all over me  
TA: oh fuck oh 2hiit  
TA: ii ju2t came roxy  
TG: i did tooooo and it was amahzin  
TG: god i cant wait until u get ur butt back here and i can do that 2 u whenever we want  
TA: me two  
TG: i also wanna say hello to ur bulge it sounds sooooo hella  
TG: i think its time that we meet formally, me n ur bulge  
TA: eheheh that can be arranged.  
TA: ii know thii2 might 2ound2 2tupiid but. ii ju2t want two be wiith you.  
TG: o nnononnono its not stupid at ALL i feel the exact same way  
TA: you do?  
TG: i do!! even if we just u know. chillaxed together  
TG: or did other stuff together ;)  
TG: just doing nething with u would be great  
TA: yeah iit doe2 2ound great.  
TG: FUCK  
TA: what  
TG: janey si back i haveto put my clothes on  
TG: is*** have to****  
TG: im sry to leave so fast  
TA: no no iit2 fiine.  
TA: bye roxy  
TG: ttylzz! smooches!!! :*  
TG: <3

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased bothering twinArmageddons [TA]\--

TA: <3 <3


End file.
